Not a Drop
by DragonSapphire
Summary: Kenny helps cure Butters' allergy. Kenny/Butters


Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or its characters, and make no profit from writing this story. South Park & Characters are property of Matt Stone & Trey Parker.

Warning:** This story contains watersports!**

**Not a Drop  
><strong>

By DragonSapphire

Butters was allergic to water.

At least, he was 98.6 repeating percent sure he was.

Every time he got out of the bath his skin was red and itchy, and he could practically feel his insides squirm when he even took a sip of water. He refused to venture outside without being fitted head-to-toe with rain gear if there was even a hint of cloud coverage anywhere in a thirty mile radius. He was afraid to approach his parents with his concern, lest they tie him to a chair and administer some archaic water torture scenario where he was dunked again and again until he was gasping and half drowned and had his "allergy demon" expelled.

Even more likely, his mom might just strap him into the car and leave him to roll into the lake again until he was screaming, crying, admitting he was lying and would drink gallon after gallon of water just to prove it, instead of bloating up with lungs full of swampy, green sludge as the alternative.

No, he definitely couldn't go to his parents.

* * *

><p>Kenny had a sort of second-sense regarding someone else's suffering that would pang emptily - and usually unnoticed - in his chest, since he could rarely muster up enough feeling to give a damn.<p>

There was a no better pain gauge than himself, especially when even the most subtle signs were as plain as day to him. He didn't care when someone was whining and bitching about a scraped knee or missing kidney, but it was the quiet, unspoken agonies that turned his head and narrowed his pale eyes with at least morbid curiosity; categorizing if another's affliction had ever been the end of him at some point, or would be if it were contagious.

* * *

><p>Butters' lips were so unusually plump that Kenny noticed almost right away when they became thin and lined with scabby-looking cracks. Even his tongue appeared dry when it swiped over his lips and left not even a hint of moisture or shine behind.<p>

Out of all the guys in their class Butters was one of the few that still retained his baby fat - aside from Cartman, who had only transitioned from baby fat to adolescent fat to adult fat. Clyde, too, was still a little rolly-pollyish, but Kenny on a whole preferred other blonds.

Butters was even curvy enough to assuage Kenny's bi-sexual tendencies with his perfect, tiny, pink-tipped tits and rounded hips and thighs that Kenny could sink his fingers into.

His soft, chubby Butters felt weak and brittle in his arms as he stowed him away in the janitor's closet between classes, the other boy sobbing impotent tears and his shame into Kenny's ear while he spread his legs and bounced on Kenny's naked dick, artificially slick since spit just wouldn't cut it this time.

Butters' body absorbed Kenny's fluids at a rapid rate and left them both clenching and aching from the friction. His waning thinness was different from Kenny's years of poverty-stricken hunger due to having observed with flat resentment as his family's food stamps were bartered for beer.

* * *

><p>Kenny had to admit an allergy to water was all kinds of fucked up. He'd take a relatively quick drowning to slow dehydration any day, and while he thought Butters was an adorable dumbass most days, the poor guy was honestly terrified of water (and fucking <em>dying<em> of dehydration, jesus christ).

Normally Kenny wouldn't get involved, but Butters was a little more to him than just someone else to push around (or push his dick into).

* * *

><p>"How does it feel when I kiss you?" Kenny inquired clinically, his hands motionless underneath Butters' shirt so as not to be a distraction from his investigation.<p>

"O-Oh! Ah...Er..." Butters squirmed a little in Kenny's lap with pink cheeks at the unexpected question, his knee knocking against an overturned bucket in the stuffy little room. Kenny almost never spoke to him, and now suddenly this...! "Well...my t-tummy gets all twisty and funny, and my h-heart kinda goes 'thimpity-thump'..."

"No, Butters. I mean do you feel itchy or swollen or anything?"

"W-ell...my..." Butters flushed, looking downwards.

"Not your dick! Jesus, Butters..."

Kenny heaved a sigh and Butters fidgeted worriedly, chewing on his bottom lip until Kenny rescued it with his comparatively cool, wet tongue. Butters sighed happily into his mouth and tried literally to drink him in, forgetting Kenny's uncomfortable questions for the moment while he sucked hungrily on his tongue.

Kenny broke contact first and pressed their foreheads together, his thumbs stroking lightly over the soft spillage of flesh over Butters' waistband.

"Like this. Do you think you're allergic to my spit?" Kenny clarified, quietly urging Butters with only a marginal bit of impatience in his roughly disused voice.

Butters blinked huge green eyes at him, before his eyebrows crinkled in thought. He ran his tongue along the inside of his lip, swilling the slightly bitter taste of Kenny in his mouth.

"N-No?" he ventured. Butters' lips felt swollen and puffy, sure, but they always ended up that way after he and Kenny played "special friends".

Kenny made Butters suck his dick after that and forced him to swallow everything down.

Butters' nose was mashed into his pubic bone and Kenny had double-fistfuls of Butters' messy blonde curls to keep him there. He had him hang around a little while longer until a sudden spring of fluid gushed out and filled Butters' mouth to overflowing, cheeks bulging as he slung Kenny a desperate, wild-eyed stare.

"Swallow it," Kenny ordered firmly, having drunk so much water beforehand so as to be nearly tasteless, he imagined.

Butters cried after choking down all that he was given, alternately relieved and ashamed. He didn't think twice about chugging the rest of the half-full water bottle Kenny handed him, gasping and swallowing like he was still on the end of Kenny's dick.

Kenny licked dribbles of piss and spit and semen and water from Butters' chin and throat, drawing the shaking boy against him and running his hands over Butters' exposed skin - smooth and unbroken without a trace of rash or lesions.

"Y-You're _horrible_," Butters gasped wetly, so low under his breath that Kenny heard the violent hiss more than the actual words, but he got the jist.

"I know, babe."

* * *

><p>Butters' allergy turned out to be the bath soap his mother had switched to a cheaper brand, mentally freaking himself the fuck out at the thought of the home-made methods of therapy his parents may have employed.<p>

But just in case of a relapse, Kenny still carried with him a water bottle he was constantly refilling with gritty tap water so he was ready to help out anytime Butters looked a little dry-mouthed.


End file.
